Some wireless devices, e.g., mobile phones, laptop computers, or the like, may include wireless transceivers able to perform wireless beamforming communication in accordance with any suitable wireless communication protocols or standards, for example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n standard.
An implicit beamforming calibration process of calibrating a communication channel between a beamforming source and a beamforming destination, and/or a communication channel between the beamforming destination and the beamforming source, may include exchanging Null-Data-Packets (NDPs) between the source and destination.
According to the implicit beamforming calibration process, the source transmits a NDP announcement packet to the destination. Upon receiving the announcement packet the destination transmits to the source a response packet. Following the transmission of the response packet, the destination transmits a first NDP to the source. Upon receiving the first NDP, the source transmits to the destination a second NDP followed by a calibration complete packet. Upon receiving the calibration complete packet, the destination transmits to the source an acknowledgement packet.